The fellowship of the Doughnut
by Soulist
Summary: The Gundam boys are thrown into the land of middle earth!
1. Default Chapter

Fellowship of THe Doughnut  
  
*Duo and the other g-boys all sat on the couch,waiting for the Second   
  
Lord of the Rings movie to start  
  
Duo-munching popcorn: GO GIMLI!!!  
  
Heero-looking annoyed,waves a small flag: Yay. Go Saruman. Joy.  
  
Wufei-sitting on the floor crosslegged: Weak braided baka, Legolas has  
  
more skill.  
  
Trowa-On the end of the couch:Eat me! Strider can't lose!  
  
Quatre: sitting on the floor: Actually,guys, sam-  
  
All minus Q: SHUT THE HELL UP QUATRE!!!  
  
Quatre-.......Fine....  
  
DUo-Hey!Maybe we can all win!  
  
TV- One Doughnut to rule them all!  
  
All-WHAT?!?!  
  
Tv-Begins glowing brightly and suddenly, the Gundam Pilots are gone...  
  
WHat will become of the g-boys? WIll Quatre ever be cool?  
  
WIll they live?  
  
FInd out nextime,   
  
CH 2, The arrival of Quatre-dolf... 


	2. And so the journey began

Fellowship of THe Doughnut2  
  
CH 2, The arrival of Quatre-dolf...  
  
Last time, The g-boys were thrown into the realm of middle  
  
earth. here they must find a way home...and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Lotr or Gundam.  
  
And so it continues.  
  
*Duo is seen flying across the skies of middle earth  
  
Duo: WHeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
*THUD  
  
Duo;(sitting on his ass)Owie... that hurt....He sees   
  
Legolas(Wufei) the elf beside him, looking very tall and   
  
confused.  
  
Wufei:Injustice......   
  
*Trowa looks back from his positon at the front of the   
  
group, next to Quatre-dolf  
  
Trowa: you know...The evil forces of Peacecraft shud be   
  
destroyed.  
  
Quatre:Why?  
  
Trowa: I dunno, just sounds like we should take on some impossible   
  
task and come close to dying way too many times and then win by  
  
some amazing stroke of luck...  
  
Duo:Wow! That sounds totally stupid! Lets go for it!  
  
Frodo: but....what abou the evil poison running in my veins?  
  
Duo:what about it?  
  
Sam: Dude! Mr.Frodo, is Liek so skrewed! I have his weed,man!  
  
Wufei: AH! Hippies! DIE!!!*wufei kills both Frodo and Sam   
  
with his elvish sword.  
  
Next time, Will Heero be killed? Can we all just shoot relena?   
  
Plz read and reveiw. 


	3. ANd so Heero plansand does planning thin...

Fellowship of THe Doughnut3  
  
My....Precocious?  
  
Will Heero be killed? Can we all just shoot relena?   
  
Plz read and reveiw.  
  
Diclaimer:I don't own any GW of LOTR....unfortunately..  
  
Last time we left our heroes they were wandering aimlessly  
  
and doing...Wandering things...yeah so lets look at Heero.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Heero:as Sauruman: hahadhahahahaahhha those fools! Im going   
  
to eat...  
  
Relenas eye:Is on the table: Heero! Help me!  
  
Heero:pulls out gun and shoots at her: Stipid troll, keep out   
  
from my spiffy little eyeball thing.  
  
Reelena: Yes master....Hey! How come you have a gun??  
  
Heero:Its all part of being perfect.  
  
Relena:Oh wow!  
  
Heero: Hey! didnt I tell you to shut up? You have three more chances  
  
befor I blow your head off!  
  
Relena: Runs screaming down the hall.  
  
Heero: smiles and opens the closet and pulls out Dorothy.  
  
Dorothy:That was cool!  
  
Heero:And fun,too, Cockroach brow- I mean my love.  
  
Dorothy:*rolls her eyes and sticks her forked tounge out at heero*  
  
I'm being summoned to Rohann, Spandex.  
  
Heero:bye, Cockroach.  
  
Dorothy:*leaves and rides a horse to Rohann.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back to our heroes....  
  
DUo:Im bored.  
  
Wufei:*gives him a ARE-YOU-DEAF-OR-SOMETHING look.* We Know, Duo.  
  
Trowa is standing on a small rock,facing the wind*  
  
Quatre: Dude! I'm- WHOA!!!!!! Trowa! Your hair!  
  
Trowa:....what?  
  
Duo:examines Trowas hair.* He's critical. We should take him   
  
on a long journey saying only our destinations supplies will   
  
help. even though theres a perfectly good city about five miles   
  
away,Bringing Trowa so close to death that he writes his will  
  
and we approve so much that we kill him off.  
  
Trowa: Umm....excuse me?  
  
Duo: Shit,he heard me. Oh well, lets go.  
  
Wufie:*whispering to ring* He wouldn't do that to usssssssss  
  
woud it? No......My precocius....  
  
Trowas Hair:*has lost its mega gel/anti gravity buble and turned  
  
brown.  
  
Duo:*goes off into the foret to get things to stabalize trowa*  
  
Wufei:Percocious..........*Licks ring*  
  
Quatre:Dude, do you know where thats been?  
  
Wufei:.......Leave percocious alone!!!!!  
  
Duo:*returns and goes to trowa*Okay, this is going to hurt me   
  
more that it is you.  
  
Trowa: Really?  
  
Duo:.................. No**begins applying sap, mud,ect to trowas  
  
hair*  
  
Trowa:AHH my EYE!!!!!  
  
Duo:OMG! Im sorry! I forgot you had that other eye! SOrry!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Okay, thats all for now, it'll be a couple of days before Im ready for the next chapter. so  
  
please read and reveiw, k?  
  
\\\\/  
  
^/_^/ Duo  
  
-\_\-\  
  
///- trowa  
  
!i!  
  
(-.-) _wufei  
  
/\\/\/  
  
(o(o quatre  
  
YAY! lol 


End file.
